Lament
by Kageshi Hotaru
Summary: An awkward, almost strange girl arrives at Kadic, and joins in the insanity of the Xana attacks almost instantly. As they battle battles and try to destroy Xana, she falls in love with another of the warriors that battles this battle... the doomed Tyrell.
1. London

**A/N: **Hey, y'all! Name's Hotaru Kageshi. Credit for this story goes to another story: **Code Lyoko: UNICODE **by **Chrislma Janine Gahat**.

This story is also dedicated to her for letting me use "Tyrell Sheridan". So, if you want to use him, you'll have to ask her. Also, some of the past events mentioned in this story is from **Code Lyoko: UNICODE**. They never happened in the show... Heh. Sorry.

The Lyoko characters are not mine also - I just borrow them. Twist them. Make them funny.

The only character in this entire story that is mine is London Patriquin. If you want to use her, you can ask me.

* * *

_**London**_

* * *

London Patriquin smiled proudly as she entered Kadic school. Nothing was more exciting for her than entering a new school, and meeting new friends.

Her immaculate blonde hair flowed in the breeze, despite the fact that it only went to her shoulders. She had dashing blue eyes, and her skin was flawless. She wore a long sleeved yellow shirt under an orange T-shirt, and blue pants finished the outfit. Her shoes were red running shoes, and she donned a purple headband in her hair.

She practically wore every colour of the colour wheel.

London couldn't be defined as "weird", she was just... unusually always happy. As soon as she had cleared everything with Principal Delmas, she had startled him with the following question:

"_When do I start!?_"

"W-Well.. Right now if you wish..."

So, she rushed off to Mrs Hertz's class right away.

* * *

-o.O-

* * *

They had been doing an experiment with chemicals when she arrived. She smiled proudly as she peeked into the room and knocked lightly on the door.

"And that, class, is the process of a hypotonic solution. Now- oh, hello," Mrs Hertz looked at London with a look of shock, like she had shown up randomly.

London beamed. "Hello, Mrs Hertz. My name is London Patriquin, and I am your new student. I arrived just today, and couldn't wait to start my classes."

Mrs Hertz cleared her throat. "I see. Well, then, I guess we'll have to find you a seat. You can sit right in between Aelita Stones and Tyrell Sheridan. Maybe you can get them to stop talking to each other. They're there, in the back."

London looked to see a girl with pink hair finishing a glare towards the teacher to a smile and a wave at London. One seat to the girl's right was a male with messy, uncombed brown hair with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. London could tell it would be too easy to get lost in them.

She walked over, and sat down. The pink haired girl looked at her, her smile still there.

"Hi, London. My name's Aelita. That's Tyrell. Don't be offended if he doesn't talk to you much... he's a little shy," Aelita greeted.

London only beamed once more. "Eh, everyone's a friend to me!"

The rest of the class went without trouble. At lunch, London walked into the cafeteria to find it cramped. Sighing, she got her tray of food, and looked around, searching for a seat. She noticed Aelita waving at her, so she smiled and rushed over.

"Thanks, Aelita! I thought I'd never get a seat!" London laughed, as she sat down.

Aelita returned London's laugh with a giggle. "Well London, I want you to meet my friends! You already know Tyrell... who's not here."

"Tyrell skips lunch?" London asked, shocked.

"All the time," Aelita replied with a worried sigh. She brightened up quickly. "Well, come on guys, introduce yourselves!"b

The friends looked at Aelita, and then at the girl who, to them, clearly showed up out of nowhere. The blonde, bespectacled boy spoke up first as he smiled and raised his hand in greeting.

"I'm Jeremy!"

The black haired Japanese girl decided to follow his example. "I'm Yumi!"

"My name is Odd Della Robia, and I may like to mention that you are adorable!" claimed the blonde, spiky-haired boy with a shock of purple in his hair.

The brunette male next to him scoffed. "Shut up, Odd. I'm Ulrich."

London smiled at them. "I'm London!" She then turned her attention to Aelita. "Where's Tyrell?"

Aelita frowned at the thought. "He usually hangs out in the garden during lunch. He's a wanderer. Jeremy's tried dozens of times to get Tyrell to eat lunch. We've managed so far to get him to eat breakfast. He used to not eat either of those meals. He used to just eat supper."

"How does one live like that?!" London exclaimed.

"I know!" Jeremy cut in. "That's what I said!"

* * *

-xx-

* * *

London ended up dorming with Aelita. Throughout the next few days, she had noted that Aelita and her friends were always rushing out of the room or out of the area whenever Jeremy's laptop made a strange noise. Then, she will be left alone. Sometimes, she'd be approached by Sissi, who she despised, seeing as how Sissi teased Aelita and her friends.

One day, she wasn't left alone. She had been hanging with Aelita. Jeremy and Odd on the bench (Ulrich and Yumi were helping Tyrell with a test), when Jeremy's laptop made that funny noise.

"Uh oh! Sorry, London, we got to go!" Jeremy quickly said, as the three left. Suddenly, strange, two feet tall mechanical crickets bounded out of nowhere, heading towards who knows where.

London did the first thing she could think of: She screamed.

One had the guts - the _guts_ to try and shoot at her from behind. She turned around, screamed some more, and then she was slammed onto the ground when a weight attacked at her side.

"Ahh!! What the - ?" she looked, to find Tyrell on top of her, dialling his cell phone.

"Jeremy? Tyrell. We got a problem," he said to the phone. "You already know? You contacted Ulrich and Yumi?"

London had never been so confused in her life. Now, if only he'll get off her.

"I can't! I got London with me!"

"Correction!" London screeched. "You're on TOP of me!!"

Quickly realizing what position the two were in, he got off of her in a heartbeat, apologising as he did so. After having a bit of an argument with Jeremy, he hung up, grabbed her wrist, and led her through the woods, dodging the mechanical, bullet wielding crickets. He stopped at a sewer grate, and tore off the lid. He began to climb down.

"Come on."

London shook her head. "I am NOT going in there. That is disgusting, vile, and unsanitary."

Tyrell didn't look amused. "Do you want to stay here?"

The chirping of the mechanical crickets made her change her mind quickly as she followed Tyrell through the sewers to another opening. London looked up worriedly as she watched Tyrell climb up the ladder.

Her voice cracked as she spoke her opinion. "What if there's more of those... things?"

"You don't think I haven't already thought of that?" was his reply.

He reached the top, and firing instantly ensued. He broke off a piece of the ladder steps and jumped up. A few minutes later, she heard, "Come on up, London."

_They're all gone? ... Already?_ She hurried up, to find Ulrich Stern and Tyrell standing there waiting for her to arrive. The three then rushed to the distant factory that London had just now noticed.

"What's the news, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked as soon as they reached a room where Jeremy Belpois was sitting at a large computer.

Jeremy didn't even look up from the screen to make eye contact with Ulrich. "Since you've been devirtualized? Odd's holding up - he's fighting a Volcanoid right now. He'll be fine. Yumi and Aelita are rushing to the Tower without any trouble."

Tyrell instantly stepped forward, trying to shake London off his arm. "Virtualize me down there, Jeremy. I want to help Odd."

Jeremy looked through the computer screen to see the reflection of Tyrell. He noticed at the same time London did that Tyrell's right arm had been cut by one of the mechanical crickets. "But, you've been hit!" he exclaimed from shock.

Odd's voice erupted from the speakers. "What was that, Einstein? Whoa!"

"That doesn't matter right now! Just get me on Lyoko!" Tyrell argued.

Ulrich took a step back.

_Well... someone's going to have to watch him... make sure he doesn't kill himself... _"Me too, Jeremy," London added, as she slowly let go of Tyrell's arm.

"What?!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Einstein, stop yelling!" Odd's voice erupted once more. "Haha, try again!"

Jeremy turned off the speakers before turning to London to finish the conversation. "You sure?"

London nodded. Jeremy sighed. Ulrich stepped forward once more as he, too, sighed. Tyrell just a blank look on his face.

"Alright, London... we need another person down there, anyways," Jeremy replied, giving up. "Follow Tyrell to the scanners."

* * *

-:P-

* * *

Once they had entered the scanner room, Ulrich showed up at the door. London looked at him oddly.

"You might want to brace yourself once your virtualized; there's a bit of a drop," Ulrich explained. "We didn't warn Tyrell, not like that bugged him... but you're a female, so you should be warned."

London smirked. "Thanks, Ulrich. I'll brace myself."

"Scanners are ready when you are," chimed Jeremy's voice. At once, Tyrell entered a scanner, and London entered the one next to him.

"Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, London," Jeremy announced, as he typed the necessary commands. "Virtualization."

* * *

-n.n-

* * *

London was proud that Ulrich had warned her to brace herself. She didn't fall onto her rear end like she would of if he didn't. Next to her, Tyrell landed in a crouched position, much like a ninja. When London looked at her outfit, she was shocked to find that it had changed drastically.

She wore a bright yellow tank top over a pink, long sleeved shirt. Her pants were blue, and over it was an orange skirt. Her shoes were big, blue purple boots. As she checked herself over, she noticed a long, brown quiver by her side. She quizzically turned to Tyrell for an answer when she noticed how _hot_ he looked in his outfit.

He wore a simple, dark red muscle shirt and dark black pants. _Simple_. His muscle shirt had a hood, and a silver zipper. He wore a pair of heavy-looking black boots, and had a horizontal black line under his right eye.

He crossed his arms. "If you're about to ask about the quiver, there's a bow connected to your back," he explained. As an example, he reached behind him and took a long, silver pole out of nowhere. "See?"

_:Enough chit chat, you two. Are you ready?:_ chimed Jeremy's voice.

London jumped. Tyrell didn't even flinch.

_:You guys have to head to Odd right away - that Volcanoid is starting to give him trouble: _Jeremy explained. _:Tyrell, you go on ahead. I'll give London a few pointers.: _

Tyrell nodded as he rushed off into the dusty distance. It was then London noticed they were in what looked like... a vast desert. She looked up and shuffled her feet.

_:Well, London... it seems your Lyoko Power is the ability to change the molecular structure of any object that you wish. Heh.. I programmed that system in to see your Lyoko Power after an incident in the Ice Sector during Tyrell's first time: _Jeremy explained. _:He gave quite a scare to the others when he vanished before their very eyes. That's his ability. Why don't you test out yours? See if you can change that rock beside you into an energy seed.:_

"Okay, Jeremy..." London agreed, although she was confused. She picked up the rock, and imagined it to turn into the "energy seed" as she glared at it. To her surprise, the rock began to glow and change. After a bright green light, the rock had changed into a glowing little spherical green orb in her hands. London was startled.

_:Good job, London. Now, do I have to tell you how to use the bow?: _Jeremy chuckled.

"No, Einstein, you don't," London quipped. "I took lessons. Now, which way do I go?"

_:Just go completely straight. You'll find Tyrell and Odd eventually. They just destroyed the Volcanoid. Hold onto to that seed: _Jeremy suggested. _:Odd will need it when you get there.:_

And so, she dashed off.

* * *

Credit goes to **Chrislma Janine Gahat**, for letting me use Tyrell Sheridan for this story. Next up: The boys see London in action!


	2. Girls Can Kick Butt Too

**A/N: **Hey, y'all! Sorry it took so long to update... had a small case of the Writer's Block Blues, and overnight I came up with three separate Transformers Plots. Yeah... but, I'm back in action, so, all is good! Credit for this story goes to another story: **Code Lyoko: UNICODE **by **Chrislma Janine Gahat**.

This story is also dedicated to her for letting me use "Tyrell Sheridan". So, if you want to use him, you'll have to ask her. Also, some of the past events mentioned in this story is from **Code Lyoko: UNICODE**. They never happened in the show... Heh. Sorry.

The Lyoko characters are not mine also - I just borrow them. Twist them. Make them funny.

The only character in this entire story that is mine is London Patriquin. If you want to use her, you can ask me.

* * *

_**Girls Can Kick Butt Too**_

* * *

London reached them just in time. Just as she had arrived, two more Volcanoids had arrived, and the Odd was already in bad shape. Tyrell vanished, and approached one from behind, while Odd distracted it. She noticed that the other one had noticed her when, out of nowhere, a fireball came screeching by in front of her... a little too close for comfort.

"Ee!" She had screamed. She turned to the Volcanoid, a little irritated now. "Now you've made me mad!" She took an arrow from her quiver, grabbed her bow, and aimed. The Volcanoid stupidly stayed stationary. She shot the arrow, and it pierced the creature right on the Eye of XANA. The two boys, who had finished killing the other one and were just about to help her out, stood there in shock as the creature dizzily walked around and then collapsed. Minutes later, it disappeared.

"Whoa..." was Odd's only reply.

Tyrell said nothing. He just stood there... staring at where the Volcanoid had just been laying.

London smiled. "I took lessons!"

_:You guys might want to hurry to the tower, now... Yumi and Aelita are trapped! By the way, congratulations on your first Lyoko kill, London!: _chimed Jeremy's voice.

"Thanks!" she replied, as she handed the seed to Odd.

"No, thank you, London!" Odd corrected, as he embedded it in his arm. Once he did, he could feel his HP rising.

Tyrell crossed his arms briefly before heading towards the tower. "Let's go. Yumi can't hold out forever on her own."

* * *

-O.o'-

* * *

Yumi jumped back as the new creature attacked her. It looked much like a three headed snake, with five small whips attached to its back. The whips apparently could grow in size and length... which made it no easier on her.

"Jeremy, where is everyone?!" she screamed to the sky.

Jeremy growled. _:Hold your horses, Yumi. Tyrell, Odd and London are on their way. I'm still trying to find information this new XANA creature...:_

Yumi now dodged to the side as a whip came crashing down. "How about this: Try to avoid at all costs?!"

_:Yeah... not good enough.:_

"Yumi!" Exclaimed Odd, as he, Tyrell and London joined the battle. London shot a couple of arrows at the whips, while Odd fired his laser arrows and dodged them. Tyrell raced towards the other side of the battle field to level out the attacks. The new creature pounded the floor as it turned to Yumi, revealing the Eye of XANA was securely on all three heads.

Apparently, hitting just one wasn't going to work. All four took cover behind rocks as it pounded some more.

_:Okay! I got it! The Eye of XANA is located on five parts of the body! In order to destroy it, you have to hit them all in a specific order!: _Jeremy informed.

"Well, then, where are they and what order do we have to hit them?!" Yumi asked, irritated.

_:Three are on the three heads of the creatures. One is directly on the back, and the fifth is on the third tail. You have to hit them in this order: Back, Tail, Left Head, Middle Head, Right Head. The heads' locations is based on if you were facing the creature from the front.:_

"Great," Yumi stated sarcastically.

All four heard Jeremy sigh. _:Tyrell, I'm afraid you might not be much of a help in this situation. The Scerpent has armour against your staff, and it can track you even if you were invisible. This creature is completely Tyrell-Proofed.:_

"Well yeah," Yumi stated, "XANA probably designed the... Scerpent after Tyrell disappeared the first time."

_:That's what I'm guessing... Oh no!:_

"What is it?" Odd asked, as he got ready to fire at the Scerpent's back.

_:Aelita is in trouble. She ran into some Kanks. She can't get to the tower!: _Jeremy sounded very worried.

Tyrell got ready to get up. "I'll go! Tell her to hold on!" At that, he was gone.

Before London could even get ready to follow him, Yumi held her back. "We're going to need your arrows, London."

London nodded hesitantly, and then turned back to the Scerpent. "Tell us the order again, Jeremy. We'll surround the Scerpent."

And that they did. Odd raced behind the Scerpent, ready to hit the back and the tail. Yumi and London stood in front of it.

All of them heard Jeremy clear his throat. _:Back. Third Tail.:_

Odd quickly fired upon the Eye of XANAs in the locations Jeremy specified.

_:Left Head...: _

Yumi tossed her fan at the Eye of Xana. The creature began to squeal.

_:Middle Head... Right Head.:_

London readied two arrows, and fired. One headed straight for the Middle Head, and then shortly after, the other headed for the Right. The creature fell over, and vanished.

"YAHOO!" exclaimed Odd, as he jumped up and down.

Yumi only looked worried. "What about Tyrell and Aelita?"

_:Tyrell had gotten devirtualized, but Aelita had been able to get to the tower anyways. He's right here beside me.:_

* * *

_-_n.n-

* * *

Aelita stepped forward, and readied her hand on the scanner.

AELITA

CODE:

LYOKO

"Tower Deactivated." she confirmed.

* * *

-O..O

* * *

Jeremy typed in some commands into the computer. "Return to the Past: Now!"

Behind him, Ulrich and Tyrell smirked.

* * *

-T-T-

* * *

Now, all of them sat on or near the bench in the courtyard. Jeremy was typing on the computer and Aelita was helping him. Ulrich and Yumi were watching Odd play a video game while Tyrell stood, leaning against a tree nearby. London sat on the ground in front them, facing them.

"So...," she started, "does this mean I'm part of the team?"

Jeremy looked up at her. "What?"

"You heard me!"

Yumi looked at her. "You have no experience, London. XANA could easily take over your mind and Xanafye you, much like he did William."

"Who's William?"

"Not now," Ulrich replied automatically. "Maybe later."

"Jeremy," Tyrell stated suddenly.

"Huh?" Jeremy looked at his close friend awkwardly. "What is it, Tyrell?"

"London shows great promise in being a good Lyoko Warrior. Like me, she is skilled in the weapon that the program chose for her," Tyrell explained. "But unlike William and myself, she isn't reckless or completely head-strong. She calculates her next move and makes it if it's worth it. XANA won't be interested in that. He likes soldiers that..." he paused, looking for the right phrase.

"Just rush in without a second thought?" Ulrich suggested.

Tyrell nodded once. "Sure, let's go with that."

Jeremy looked away, thinking about it. He looked at London calmly and then sighed. "Fine, London.. You're a part of the team now. But, don't do anything reckless. Like Tyrell said, XANA will continue to not be interested in you if you begin to act like William did. He was overly self-confident in himself."

"Don't worry," London smiled. "I won't."

And that was the day London joined the Lyoko Warriors!

* * *

Credit goes to **Chrislma Janine Gahat**, for letting me use Tyrell Sheridan for this story. Next up: William strikes havoc in the Forest Sector!

* * *


End file.
